She Watched
by wondering why i
Summary: A small ficlet accompanying my oneshot 'Yesterday, Today and tomorrow'. What happened with Hermione and Ginny while Harry and Draco were under the tree? HD slash.


**Title: **She Watched

**Summary:** A small ficlet accompanying my oneshot 'Yesterday, Today and tomorrow'. What happened with Hermione and Ginny while Harry and Draco were under the tree? Slash.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**Beta:** Catmint

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Don't cry, Gin," Hermione said softly as she sat next to Ginny on the redhead's bed. "It'll all work out."

"He hates me!" Ginny cried. "I seduced him against his will, and now I'm having his child in the middle of a bloody war. He'll never forgive me!" The tears began falling more thickly. Hermione sighed.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just under a lot of stress right now," the older witch reminded her. "He was also right when he said he had as much a part in this as you did. Once the idea sinks in and he gets attached to the thought of the little baby inside you he'll come around. He's always wanted kids."

"Merlin! Hermione! What have I _done_! I'm sixteen, still in school, unwed and I'm pregnant! Mum and Dad will be so ashamed!"

"They will not! They love you! I don't even think they'll be disappointed. There's no room for feelings like that in the middle of a war. They will help you through this. We all will." She handed Ginny a tissue and rubbed her back gently.

"I love him, Hermione," Ginny said suddenly. "Do you know how it feels to love someone who doesn't love you back?" she asked. Hermione sighed again. She didn't know.

"No, I don't, but you can't _make _him fall in love with you, Ginny, and now isn't the time for you to bring it up with him."

"I know," she signed sadly. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift to some of her fantasies. Fantasies of happily-ever-after for her and Harry and the rest of her family and friends. Ginny didn't know how long she had been left to her thoughts, but she was brought back to reality when she heard Hermione let out a little gasp. Ginny opened her eyes and saw Hermione at the window.

"Wow," Hermione breathed. Ginny crawled across her bed to look out the window with her friend. She glared as she spotted Harry climbing onto Draco's lap as they engaged in a heated kiss.

She watched as Harry tangled his right hand in Draco's perfect blond hair, and she watched as Draco slipped his hands under Harry's shirt and ran them up his back and down again.

She watched as Harry moved from Draco's lips to his neck, and she watched as Draco's right hand left Harry's back and crept to the front.

She watched as Harry's left hand dropped to Draco's thigh, massaging it, and she watched as Draco moved to Harry's neck and exposed collarbone.

She watched as Harry tilted his head to the right to allow Draco better access, and she watched as Draco's right hand made its way to Harry's arse.

She watched as Harry lightly rocked his hips, and she watched as his face contorted in pleasure.

It was making her sick.

"He belongs with _me_!" she shouted as she violently tugged the window curtains shut and cried. Hermione took her into a hug and held her while the youngest Weasley cried and rambled on. "He shouldn't be with _him_," she spat. "Malfoy doesn't deserve him!"

"Ginny," Hermione said softly, "_Draco_ and Harry are only snogging. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. I saw Harry drinking. He's probably drunk, which is why he kissed Draco."

"Oh! So he's taking advantage of him!"

"Ginny, please calm down," Hermione pleaded, voice still soft and patient. This was going to be a long three months. "Why don't you take a rest?" she suggested. "You look exhausted. I'm sure this has been stressful on you as well."

"I don't _need_ to rest, Hermione," Ginny snapped. "I just...I just want some time alone. Please." Hermione nodded and walked to the door.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." Ginny nodded, and Hermione shut the door softly. The redhead crawled back to the window and opened the curtains. Leaning against the windowsill, she cried...and she watched.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I'm really happy with the outcome of this. When it first decided to invade my head, Ginny whined about Harry more, and there was only a small mention of the boys kissing. Just goes to show my mind always finds a way to include slash p

Please let me know what you think about all the 'she watched' parts. I like it, but it might annoy some people. I just wrote and it happened. Hope you all liked it. I'll try and get the sequel to 'Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow' written and posted as soon as I can.

I reply to all my reviews!

Domina Malfoy


End file.
